Captured on Canvas
by Jedhev
Summary: Set after PC. Caspian goes down to the vaults of Miraz's castle. Old Narnian artefacts have been found, but Caspian discovers something far more special, a forgotten love. Edmund/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. **

**Okay, so I'm back. I will get around to updating 'The Forgotten Lady' soon. **

**So my laptop started crashing and not working. I couldn't get on the internet and so I couldn't write. Then I got my new laptop, the thing I'm sat on now, and I then had results day for my AS Levels (the second time around). I passed, B, C, C, D. Which is brilliant. So I've been studying hard since I started school again. **

**This is dedicated to my younger sister, Kat, who suggested the title should be 'Cray Cray in 2014' because she's a weirdo, but I love her. **

**Captured on Canvas**

Caspian walked down to the treasure vaults, firmly hidden beneath the castle. A report of treasure, probably Old Narnian in origin, had been found in one of the many chests that lay, gathering dust. Caspian knew the worth of the treasure in a single one of the rooms in the labyrinth like network of tunnels running beneath the castle, was more than the entire castle itself. Doctor Cornelius was beside him but hurried forward to examine the treasure. Cornelius had brought several thick books and a large hand lens. Caspian stood by impatiently as the Doctor flicked through his books tutting and muttering.  
>"Well?" Caspian asked, his blue eyes shining with anticipation "is it?"<br>"Old Narnian? Yes" Cornelius said "These goblets are from the table of King Peter himself"  
>"I wish we could have given them back their treasure" Caspian said.<br>"They have no need of it" Cornelius said.  
>"I suppose you're right Doctor." Caspian said "What are you doing?" he asked as Cornelius placed the golden chalice back in the chest and hurried to another chest, pushing a painting by Caspian the Second out of the way.<p>

"Look" he said, picking up a wooden box.  
>"What?" Caspian asked, peering at the small square box. It was intricately decorated. There was a large oval carved into the centre of each face, and vines carved up the sides.<br>"It looks like these ovals had carvings of figures. Perhaps they depicted the owner of the box?" Cornelius said. "There's only a faint outline"  
>"Why did you see it. Although it's beautiful, it isn't special is it?" Caspian asked.<br>"It's a very distinct box. The metal clasps were only used in the Golden Age, you could use this as a brooch box perhaps?" Cornelius said.  
>"Ah. I don't have that many brooches" Caspian said, he moved to undo the clasps.<br>"Gently, Sire. Remember this is over one thousand years old" Cornelius said.  
>"I'll leave it to you" Caspian said, withdrawing is hands. Cornelius moved the small box to an ornate table in the corner of the room.<br>"Bring that candle please Sire" Cornelius asked.  
>"Of course" Caspian said, almost tripping in his haste to bring his teacher a small candle.<br>"Let's set that down right here, and we can see the box more clearly." Cornelius said as he reached for the metal clasps, unlocking them and tugging them open, the metal had jammed after over a thousand years of no use. The lid creaked open, Caspian and Cornelius peered inside.

Cornelius lifted a swath of silk out and looked at the silver tiara resting at the bottom of the box.  
>"You said this box was from the Golden Age didn't you" Caspian said, looking at the tiara.<br>"It does not necessarily follow that the crown is as well." Cornelius said "Aslan's Kings and Queens were given crowns of gold, silver and jewels. This is much too plain to befit a Queen"  
>"Maybe it was to be a gift to the Princesses once they came of age" Caspian said.<br>"A Narnian Princess from the Golden Age would not wear a tiara like this when she came of age. This is a plain and simple gift. But it could only be royalty that wore it. See the leaf at the front? That's the symbol for the Western Wood" Cornelius said.  
>"So who do you think wore this?" Caspian asked.<br>"It could not have been Princess Callie, she died at 6, but both Queen Alyanna and Queen Alaina were Peter's children, and so would have had the Northern sky, not the Western wood. It therefore cannot have come from the Golden Age" Cornelius said.  
>"I wish it had" Caspian said. He placed the tiara back in its box and moved over to the far side of the room, the candle casting a golden light on everything.<p>

"Look at these paintings" Caspian said, pulling back a length of fabric and looking at the ornately framed pictures. The blond haired King stood behind a green eyed Queen, his expression kind and his stance stately, hers showing maternal warmth, as she smiled at her children. The son stood beside his mother, and a parent holding one of the Princesses.  
>"Is that King Peter?" Cornelius asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Ah yes, so it is. Queen Annabel, his wife"<br>"And Prince Edward. Is that Princess Callie?" Caspian asked. Pointing at one of the blonde girls sat next to Annabel.  
>"No, Caspian, remember your lessons, the Princesses are Alyanna and Alaina" Cornelius said, chuckling at his favourite student's mistake.<br>"This one is Queen Susan" Caspian said, pulling the next one from the pile. The clear porcelain skin, long black curls and large blue eyes were still present, but the painting excluded an air or elegance, with a warm expression in her blue eyes.  
>"Ah, the Gentle Queen. She looks even more beautiful in her Narnia" Cornelius said.<br>"She does" Caspian said "Each of these paintings were found outside there room, according to records" Caspian said, squinting at a piece of parchment.  
>"I suppose the painting reflects a little bit of their personality. It seems that they're not staged. You can see Queen Susan's eyes aren't focused on the painter." Cornelius said.<br>"Oh yes. Perhaps she is smiling at her family" Caspian said.  
>"Could be Sire" Cornelius said, with a smile at his new King.<p>

"And here is the Queen of Light herself" Cornelius said, while Lucy had been with them, she had become quite a favourite of his, but then her sweet nature allowed her to do that. She was still young in her painting, hair intricately behind her neck, a radiant smile on her face, and a knife on her belt. She looked like the Valiant Queen.  
>"Ah, King Edmund… is that Lady Mollie?" Caspian asked, pulling the last painting from the pile. Edmund was all dark eyes with an intelligent light and a hand protectively on his Queen's shoulder. Sat in front of him was a familiar face, though older in the painting, the smile of Mollie was easily recognisable. She was gazing up at Edmund as her son, the future King, held her daughter.<br>"I do believe it is." Cornelius said. "Did she mention this to you?"  
>"No. Neither did King Edmund" Caspian said "In fact, I do not recall any mention of King Edmund's marriage at all. Maybe they separated shortly after this painting?"<br>"Caspian, look at them. She's looking at him. His hand is protectively on her" Cornelius said. "This isn't a couple who married for money or prospects"  
>"It's nothing like the paintings of Telmarine Lords and Ladies" Caspian said.<br>"Sire, did King Edmund ever look at Lady Mollie like she was special?" Cornelius said.  
>"No. He never even gave her a second glance at her" Caspian said "Sometimes it seemed that she annoyed him"<br>"I believe that even the most patient of men could get annoyed by Lady Mollie" Cornelius said  
>"They were sent back to their world, weren't they?" Caspian asked.<br>"Yes" Cornelius said, he looked at his King confusedly.  
>"Perhaps Aslan, took their memories" Caspian said. "They cannot grieve for what they don't remember ever having"<br>"I fear you're right" Cornelius said "We must hope they find each other back in their 'England' country"  
>"I hope they will" Caspian said giving another glance at the picture.<p>

XXXXX

Years later when the Pevensies arrived in Aslan's Country, Caspian was there waiting for his friends. When the Pevensies stepped forward, each wearing a crown, Annabel flew towards he husband, but Caspian waited till he saw Mollie take Edmund's hand, smiling at her husband. Caspian then almost ran down to greet his friends.

**Okay so, I hope you enjoyed that. Another new story! Yey!**

**Jedhev. **

**P.s. Please review. **


End file.
